To Each Her Own Womanizing Cowboy
by Sister Deathscythe
Summary: Spike is acting strange. After accidentally inhaling a weird gas, Spike is hitting on girls left, right, and center! Faye isn't happy about that, but when Spike starts hitting on her, she can't resist!...Or will she play a game of her own? COMPLETE
1. One : Vial

_**To EachHer Own Womanizing Cowboy**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One : Vial**

"Ein?" Ed hung upside down from the stair's rail and stared at the furry animal. The dog gazed back and nodded at the item he was sniffing a couple of seconds earlier. "What is that?" Ed picked up the thin vial that held a dark purple liquid.

Ein barked several times and began wagging his tail, tongue hanging out, proud of his find.

Ed laughed as she threw the vial up in the air. "A special love potion, maybe? Or a deadly, horrible disease?" she half said, half sang her words, dancing around. Ein treaded besides her.

A faint door creak was acknowledged before a loud, vile voice was heard.

"_DAMN IT, SPIKE! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"_

Spike and Faye emerged from the open door behind them, closely followed by Jet who couldn't stop scolding the two younger people in front of him.

"You guys! Quit-!"

"You were the one who let him get away, Faye! I told you to go behind-"

"I did, you bastard! But you didn't back me up!"

"How could I? I was taking him from the _front._ You were supposed to back _me_ up!"

"Uh...Come on you two..."

Ed came dancing up to the three oblivious individuals. Lost in their argument, the purple vial she held received even less attention.

"Shut up!"

Ed oozed over to Faye's left, innocent eyes observing the figure she may grow up into one day.

"You're just a frustrating moron!"

Somehow, Ed made her way to Spike, standing in front of him, playing with the vial as if it was a rocket ship.

"Come-"

Jet was the first to notice Ed and her new toy.

"Ed? What do you have there?" Jet's words froze the conversation. He sighed when, as much as he tried to halt their quarreling moments before, realized his effort was in vain when a simple distraction from it all shattered the pointless conversation.

Ed halted her rocket roleplaying and smiled at the party before her, vial held out.

Spike barely glanced at it before shrugging and placing his hands in his pockets left the room. "Crap," he said.

"I don't know...it's kinda nice," Faye said observing it at eye level. She met Ed's enlarged eyes through the liquid's magnifying goo. "Ugh...never mind..." she said and mimicking Spike's actions left the room.

Ed turned towards Jet with a hopeful look. Jet sighed and rubbed his neck. "Sorry, Ed." and he too left the room. Ein strolled next to her and gave her a whimper.

"It's okay, Ein. Ed'll give it away, as a present. But to who?"

Ein barked and his tailed wagged.

Ed smiled. "Good idea, Ein!" She then laughed.

_----------_

Spike was having a miserable day. It started when he woke up, hitting his foot on the gun he had carelessly left on the floor. He was lucky it didn't go off and kill someone. Well...now that he thinks about it, he was half wishing at that moment it would've shot that attitude-seeping woman that let their bounty get away.

Another bad thing.

Spike's face wrinkled in anger and annoyance. _That stupid bitch. Why can't she just leave..._His miserable day continued when, in an attempt to sit down, he missed the yellow couch and fell flat on his back. Now safely sitting on the couch, he is reflecting on his crappy day and how he wishes Faye had a gun shot wound.

No, maybe not. If she had a gun shot wound, she probably be complaining right now.

"Spike!"

He winced. _Now I'm hearing her voice in my head. NO!_

"Damn it, Spike!" Jet appeared before him, holding up a piece of cloth with a gloved hand.

"Oh, it's you," Spike mumbled. "I though you were Faye."

Jet raised an eyebrow at his words.

Spike looked at him before closing his eyes. "Don't ask."

"Trust me, I don't want to. But about this," he lifted the cloth. "Spike!"

He opened his eyes. "What?"

"This is yours," Jet shoved it towards his face.

Spike stared at it before letting out a scream. He struggled in vain to escape from the smell radiating from the cloth, but Jet kept rubbing it towards his face. "Damn it, Jet. What the hell is that!"

Jet stood up to his full height and brought the cloth away from Spike's face. "It's your _underwear_."

Spike gave Jet a blank look.

Jet sighed. "Don't leave it laying around in the bathroom! Faye found it while showering. She wants me to tell you to pick up after yourself."

"Why the hell doesn't she come to me herself?"

"Because after _stepping_ on it, she wished to bathe as quickly as possible. So she sent _me_."

Spike laughed. "Not my problem." His face was then a hanger for the underwear when Jet threw at him. "Jet!" Spike coughed, suffocating under a stench he himself created.

He was saved when someone lifted it away from his face. Spike turned to see Ed hanging from the couch, bare hand clutching the underwear. Ed sniffed the underwear and seemed unaffected. She then tossed it to Ein who caught it in midair and began to happily chew on it.

Slightly disgusted, Spike asked, "What do you want, Ed?"

She popped in front of him and held out a container to him. "Present?"

Spike stared at the item. It was a glass flask holding a golden liquid. "Alright! Some booze!" Spike lightened up and reached for the flask. Ed pulled it away from his grasp.

"What the hell?" Spike irritably protested.

Ed smiled. "Fuzzy has to be nice to Ed. Then she'll give Fuzzy present."

Spike lifted an eyebrow. "Fuzzy?" Ed laughed.

"Alright, Ed. What do you want?" he sighed.

Like a monkey, Ed climbed atop of Spike's head and at an angle, whispered something in his ear to which he loudly protested.

"No way!"

"Then no present."

Spike imagined the cooling liquid slide down his throat. "Okay...fine..."

"Yea! Space Cowboy Ed will fly through the stars!" Ed yelled before jumping off Spike's head.

"Hey ED! Where's the-"

_Crash!_

Spike felt something hard break on his head, followed by the splattering of a liquid on his skull. Twitching, he lifted a hand to his head and pulled away pieces of glass from his head. Strange that he did not feel his hair wet. In fact, it seemed as if the liquor had turned to gas and seeped through his skull.

"My...drink..." He gazed at the broken glass on his hand with longing. "ED!"

He stood up and followed the trail of the little girl to the cockpit. " I didn't get my drink! ED! You're NOT piloting the Bebop! Ed, do you hear me!"

A high pitched giggle was heard before the ship was roughly thrown on to the right.

"ED!" Spike boomed. "I'll..." He stopped himself when he noticed what he was doing. Pausing he questioned himself, _Why am I going to Faye's room?_

* * *

_Heh_ ...I mean...greetings! I just wanted to thank you, yes you the preson reading this at this exact moment. Er...or your exact moment...but anyway, yes I would like to thank you for reading my story and if you decide to review well you'll get a 'thank you' note attached to it. I answer to all the logined reviews and also the ones that are not if you leave an e mail address.

Well, I won't waste your time anymore. Good bye! Hope to see you on the next update!


	2. Two : Women

**Two : Women**

"Spike! Snap out of it!" Jet stood in front of him.

"Wha...?" Spike gave him a faraway look.

Jet sighed. "What the hell is wrong with you. You look like you're wasted." Deciding to throw aside his partner's peculiar behavior, Jet told him of the bounty.

"For now, I'm forgetting about the stupid action you did earlier today," he said referring the unauthorized permission Spike gave to Ed and her piloting skills. "We have a bounty to capture. Faye is already infiltrating the organization she runs-"

"She?" Spike spoke with interest that baffled him.

Jet cast his friend a look. "Yeah, our bounty is a female. Karen Keii."

"Karen..."

Ignoring again Spike's weird behavior, Jet continued. "We're Faye's backup. We also should've left along with her but her impatience got the best of her. Why the hell are you over here? I was looking for you everywhere!"

Spike shrugged as if the fact that he was just outside Faye's room door had no meaning.

"Spike, are you sure you're okay?"

"Let's just go get to the women."

"_...Go get the women...?"_

_---------_

When Spike and Jet arrived in the scene, they were surprised to see Faye surrounded by bodies tied with rope and gagged with cloths. A smug smile playing on her lips, it widened as she saw her companions approach her with wide eyes.

"Faye...you got them all...by yourself?" Jet asked astonished as he gazed at all the bound bodies.

Spike however was staring at something else, much to his surprise. His eyes would not leave Faye, though his vision never landed on her face. Somehow, the clothes she had on were distracting him, something they had never done before. _Those clothes are just begging to be ripped off..._ His thoughts scared him. _Did I just fantasize of Faye? What the hell is happening to me?_ Even so, his eyes would not leave-

"Damn it, Spike! Move!"

He felt a hand smash into the back of his skull as it forced his head and the rest of him to hit the floor. A bullet grazed through the area that he had been standing on only moments earlier.

Faye turned to her stomach and shot at the direction the bullet had come from. Somehow their bounty, Karen, had escaped her captive ropes and was standing. She held a gun pointed at Jet who held his up against her too. Faye aimed her own pistol at the bounty.

"No, wait!" Spike whispered as he painfully tore his vision away from her behind. "I have an idea."

Again Spike received an odd look. "An idea?"

"Yeah, stay here and this time...try to _actually _back me up," he said as he rose and headed towards Karen and Jet.

Karen's green eyes noticed the bounty hunter that approached her. Tipping her head towards Spike but keeping her gun aimed at Jet, she spilled her brown locks over her shoulder as she shot Spike an icy glare. "Stay where you are! Or your friend will have a new hole!"

"Man she's hot," Spike growled under his breath. He dropped his gun in front of her.

"Spike! What are you doing?" Jet gasped.

"Jet, move away from her," Spike calmly spoke, still walking.

"But-"

"Just do it!"

Giving his friend another stare and a quick glance at the bounty, Jet decided to back away.

Karen spun her weapon to her new opponent as he stopped in front of her. "Mighty brave but it will not stop me!"

"Please," Spike spoke, lifting his hands in the air. "How can such vulgar sounding words come from such a luscious mouth?"

His own words left Jet and Faye's mouth agape. "What the_ hell_...?" they simultaneously said.

Spike smiled at Karen, throwing her off as her gun's angle lowered. "What...Who...What do you mean?" She fiercely brought up her gun yet again.

"What I mean is..." Spike inched a bit closer. Faye's eye began to twitch. "Is that a woman like you would be better in some man's strong arms. Namely mine."

Karen eyed him suspiciously but a flattering smile was hinted on her lips. Faye was grinding her teeth. _What the hell is that moron doing? _Then her eyes widened at Spike's actions.

"You-"

That was the only word that escaped Karen's lips before Spike caressed her hand, causing her to drop her weapon, and literally drew her into his arms. "See what I mean?"

"I..." said a blushing Karen.

At this point, Faye was on her feet, hands balled into fists and the vein on her temple throbbing with anger. "Spike Spiegel! You_ fuckin'_ bastard! What the_ hell _do you think you're _doing_?"

But no one seemed to notice her words as Spike pulled the bounty woman closer to him. "You truly are beautiful...Karen."

Her blush would not leave. "You know my name but I do not know yours...You are?"

"A fuckin' bastard!" Faye's voice boomed through as she pulled away Spike from Karen, her fingers gripping his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"You dumb...stupid...moron...idiot...I can't believe..." Faye mumbled as she dragged Spike behind her, away from the scene.

Jet stood motionless, with the exception of his blinking eyes that would refuse to acknowledge what he had just seen. He knew his ears were deceiving him as well but as he moved to bind the wooed woman before him, he knew what he had just witnessed was true.

Spike had _hit_ on a woman. Not just any woman but their _bounty._ He had actually _embraced_ her and _flirted _with her and...

Jet shook his head. "Maybe I'm getting too old for this..."

Karen looked at him with glazed eyes. "Will that man...will he...?"

Jet placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Think about finding someone else. That nut case will only bring you trouble."

* * *

Hehe! I never imaged that you guys would like this story but I'm glad you did, so

**THANK YOU!**

and stuff...¬¬...I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and I guess I'll just see you all later! Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR 2006!


	3. Three : Decisions

**Three : Decisions**

Spike splashed water on his face, then leaned on the sink with both wet, slippery hands on the edge. He looked at his face, beads of water sliding down his features. He looked _hard_ at himself. He then sighed. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Yesterday's events played through his head. _I flirted with someone. I never do that! Well, I rarely do that but what scared me the most was...Faye._

Spike straightened himself away from the sink. "Since when do _I _find _Faye _attractive?" The mental images of her in her yellow suit poured into his mind. He bent down to the sink to wet his face again...and an area a bit further south.

_-------_

Faye was flipping through a magazine, sitting one leg over the other on the yellow couch. Her mind however was not on the magazine features. She too was pondering on yesterday's events. She had shown too much emotion. She had shown her fury, her envy, her...

She slapped the magazine down. "Damn you Spike Spiegel!"

"What?"

The slinky bodied, green haired man seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Faye froze. _Oops..._

"Uh...Spike didn't see you there..."

Spike, however, was not listening. He was too preoccupied _looking_. How come he never noticed the sexy muscles on her legs before? Or how that _single_ button on her top always looked like it was about to burst? Spike found himself wanting it to burst. He wanted it to burst _so bad._

_Oh crap..._he thought. _I have to go to the sink again..._

"Spike?" Faye halted him, now standing up. "Did you hear anything I said?"

"Uh..." Spike was having a difficult time looking at her face. "What?"

Faye gave him a look. _Dumbass..._ "Nothing. Forget it."

Spike however, stepped up to her. "Faye."

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He was now directly in front of her. Surprised as she was, he was even more.

_What is he up to?_

_What am I doing?_

Spike's hand combed through Faye's hair. "I never noticed how well your hair complements your beautiful features...Faye."

She cocked an eyebrow at him and stepped back. "Wha-"

Spike wrapped an arm around Faye's waist and brought her back, if not, closer to him. The hand his had in her hair came to caress the side of her face. "I speak the truth."

"_Oh yeah. Just like with that woman yesterday!"_ Faye wanted to scream but somehow, she couldn't. She was rooted on the spot. Or maybe it was Spike's arm that kept her there. All she knew was that she _wanted_ them to stay there. He wanted him to stay there.

"Faye," he echoed. The hand on her cheek traveled down her face, a finger tracing her neck. He leaned closer to her, the arm around her waist wrapping her tighter. Their lips were drawing closer to each other, distance ever diminishing-

A high pitched giggle rang through the air. "Faye-Faye and Fuzzy look funny together!"

Spike turned towards the red-haired girl. "ED! Go away! You're ruining my chances of scoring here!"

Faye stiffened in his arms. "_Scoring?"_

Spike turned back to Faye. "Uh...um...Nuh-no..."

"_Asshole!_" Faye yelled and pulled away from his arm. "_Bastard!_" She then jabbed his knee into his delicate lower region that symbolized all manhood.

Ed laughed as she watched Faye stomp away and Spike slide down on the ground, uttering a symphony of curses in a way too high pitched voice. Her laughter subduing, Ed turned towards Ein who had just stopped in front of her.

"Ein! That was a great idea!" her laughter began anew. "Ed is having so much fun!"

_--------_

Spike lay on his bed, a bag of ice cooling the middle part of his body. "That...stupid...- Ouch!" His middle began to throb at the sudden movement he made.

"Ugh...that's it..." he gasped. "No more...I've decided. I'm not leaving my room. I'm not seeing any women ever again and since Faye is not "_any woman_", I'm not seeing her anymore!"

He let his fist slam down as if sealing his decisions but unfortunately, it's aim was a bit off.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**THANK YOU!**

Sorry I took so long to update but I was feeling pressured! So many reviews expecting so much! But at the same time I was glad you all liked it! Actually, I was kinda thrilled you expected something good this chapter! Thank you! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well even though it wasn't as eventful. Well, see ya later!


	4. Four : More Women

**Four : More Women**

Faye wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. No, she wanted to _freakin'_ _rip_ his lips off and step on them over and over and over and...! _That stupid smirk..._Her hands balled into fists and shook with anger. That smirk meant he was enjoying her reaction. But that grin wasn't the only thing that was bothering her.

Spike on the other hand, was enjoying the uncontrollable twitch that Faye's right eyebrow was going through. It looked like it was having a seizure. His grin grew.

"Hey, Spike, have you-" Jet walked in the main room and stopped a few feet away behind Faye when he saw his partner. "What the hell...?"

"Hey, Jet," Spike's grin grew.

"Oh..." said a female voice that did not belong to Faye. "He's kinda cute."

Spike tightened his arms around the two women he had on _both_ his sides. It was obvious what they were. Comparing them to Faye, she had more clothes on than all four of them put together.

"Guys," Spike said, his grin ever growing. "I want to introduce you to these four lovely young ladies. On my right arm Crystal, Ruby and my left is Diamond and Rose. Say hi, girls."

"Hey," a chorus of high pitched voices rang through.

Jet and Faye stood motionless and stared at Spike, not knowing how to comprehend the behavior of their partner. Spike Spiegel, the carefree, asskicking, "don't give a fuck" individual was standing in front of them with four..._four_ prostitutes all lined up against his arms.

A familiar laugh broke through the scene. "Faye Faye and Jet person look funny!"

"Ed!" Jet and Faye synchronized voices. They stared at each other, trying to tell who would talk first.

"Ed," Faye spoke. "I think you should go into another room. A girl of your age shouldn't see...things like this and get any ideas."

Jet snorted. "You say that _now_? She sees _you_ everyday and you finally decide to address the subject the moment you see this knuckle head with women who _outdo_ you?"

Faye grinded her teeth and glared at Jet. "You..." she hissed but was cut off when she heard...

"Oh Spike...you're so...Oh not there..."

Spike was sitting on the yellow couch, Crystal by his left and Diamond his right. Ruby and Rose were playing with his hair and neck behind him. Spike was nuzzling up with Ruby while the other three ran their hands over Spike's body.

Again, Faye and Jet were left, mouths agape.

Ed popped in front of them, observing the scene with curiosity and wonder.

"ED!" Jet covered her eyes and lifted her with his other free hand. "I'm getting you out of here! Faye!"

She however was glaring at Spike with an intensity she had never felt before. What was this pure and focused energy that was radiating out of her with such a force she hoped it would knock Spike away from those women? Or better yet, knock them away from him...

"FAYE!"

She finally turned towards Jet who held a squirming Ed. "You get those..._things _out of my ship! I'm counting on you!" He ordered and left with a now muffled-singing Ed.

"Ouch! Ed!" Jet's voice echoed into the room. "Don't bite me!"

Ein's bark followed.

Faye turned and faced the oblivious Spike and his hookers. An evil and sly grin now wove on her lips as she walked and stood in front of Spike. For the first time since he sat down, he laid eyes on Faye and felt...fear.

"Fa...Faye...?"

The girls ceased their fondling and stared at Faye as if noticing her for the first time. Disgust and annoyance ran through all of their faces.

"You!" Faye individually pointed all of the girls. "Are going to leave. NOW!"

A mixture of hisses and whines erupted from the girls. "Spike...you're not gonna let her do that to us, are you?"

Spike stood and summoned his courage to glare at Faye, though he refused to let her know that, trying his best to force a malice tainted stare. She lifted an eyebrow at him and awaited his words.

Speak he did. "Leave these girls alone. They're mine and at least _they_ treat me _right. _They don't hit me in areas where they shouldn't."

Faye had to hold back her laughter. Eyeing him, she thought, _Alright then if he wants to play like that..._

Faye gently exhaled her breath, the stern and crushing atmosphere that surrounded her began to melt away. She stepped closer to him. "I'm sorry, Spike. I really am," she said. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry about this too. It's just that when I saw you with these girls..."

Spike looked at her, confused but curiosity bubbled on his features as well.

"You see..." Faye continued and began to play with the button on her top. Spike's attention was immediately captured. "I was jealous. I wanted you all to myself. I still do..." She again stepped closer to him and placing a hand on her shoulder, lifted her head and placed her lips to his ear. "Spike..."

A growl escaped from his throat which slightly threw off Faye. Eyeing the girls in front of her, Faye gave them all a smug grin, feeling pleasure in their downfall.

They, however, still refused to give up.

"Spike!" their voices rang out.

"You're not going to let her do that, are you?" Ruby chirped.

"Well?" Crystal added.

"Ladies..." Spike began. "Of course not. This just means that I now have _five_ beautiful women who can share me."

Faye's eyebrow began to twitch again. _Like hell...! That damn bastard! Fuck this..._ She drew out her gun.

"Alright you damn sluts! If you're not out in five seconds, I'm blowing you all, free of charge," she grinned.

The girls all gasped. "You wouldn't..."

Faye shot into the air. "One...Two..."

Panic immediately raced through the girls' faces as they raced out of the room.

"Aww, come on!" Spike yelled, running after them. "She didn't mean it! Come on! Come back!"

Defeated, Spike turned towards Faye. "Thanks a lot," he mumbled.

Grin still in place, Faye placed her gun away. "Sure."

He turned away from her and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well than guess I'll leave too."

"Huh? Wha...What?" Faye looked as his body wove through the furniture and up the stairs. "Where...Where are you going?"

Spike turned to face her, hands still in his pockets. Faye lost again to that smirk. She now realized that in reality, she had no chance at all of winning that day.

_That stupid smirk..._

Grinning, he answered her, "Strip club."

* * *

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter cuz I did. Ha! Well as always

THANK YOU!

Later!


	5. Five : Ideas

**Five : Ideas**

Spike didn't return till late the following day, drunk with lipstick smears all over his face and clothes. Faye didn't speak to him as he stumbled by her. He didn't acknowledge her either, using the hallway walls as support. Slipping into his room, Spike enclosed himself to sleep off his hangover.

Before Faye could take another step, Ed bounced up towards her with her famous ear to ear grin. "Faye! Faye!"

"Ed..." Faye sighed. "What do you want now?"

Her grin widened. "Spike-person is acting funny wunny craaaaaazzyyy!"

Those words brought a faint grin to Faye's lips. "So you noticed it too, huh?"

"Edward witnessed it too!"

"Witnessed it?"

Ed began to laugh as she danced away.

"Hey! Ed!" Faye tried to reach out for the hyper active girl. "Hey! What do you mean witnessed it?"

Ed stopped when Ein came up to her and began to bark. She looked at Faye. "Spike-person is being baaad, so Faye-Faye should be bad to Spike-person!" With those words, Ed danced away leaving Faye with a new idea.

_-------_

"Spike! Hey Spike! Get your lazy ass up!" Jet pounded on his door. "Spike! Are you-"

Spike's room door slid open. Dark circles cradled under his eyes which were watery and bloodshot, his hair resembled an Afro instead of the dust ball it usually was styled as.

"What do you want, Jet?" he asked. Jet's voice and pounding on the door had given him a headache that was beyond human tolerance.

Jet glared at him. "You've been in that room for two days now! This isn't a free ride, Spike. We have a lead on a bounty and I can't find that damn woman anywhere! I need you to go to the bar he was spotted in while I try to contact Faye."

Spike stared at him.

"NOW!"

The smoke in the bar irritated his eyes and the noise split his head but never the less he walked in deeper into the room.

Spike coughed. "Faye better come here soon..." he mumbled.

Sitting by a table, his bloodshot eyes scanned the small room for the bounty Jet had briefly informed him of earlier. He was a tall individual, 6' 5", and dark skinned with dread locks that passed his shoulders. Wanted for hacking. It was all too typical for Spike but of course when he voiced his opinion, Jet shot it down as excuses.

Thus he sat in the bar, cursing and complaining until he saw someone that made him forget his "sorrows". She was sitting a few tables away from him, her fashion sense similar to a certain woman he knew. He couldn't clearly see her face but he was completely satisfied with what he did see. Unfortunately, he also saw a man with her...the bounty.

_Damn_.

But then Spike grinned, completely forgetting his hangover. _I think I deserve a treat for going through all this crap._

Standing up, he walked over towards where the woman was, the other man draping and arm around her upon seeing Spike approaching them.

"Yeah? You want something?" the man asked Spike who had stopped in front of their table, hands in pockets, grinning.

"Actually, yes," Spike said his grin widening. "Are you Ryan?"

The man blinked, clearly startled but even so spoke, "So what if I am?" He then found himself staring at a gun.

"I want that bounty on you head," Spike fired the gun. The girl screamed and ducked under the table while Ryan jumped away from the bounty hunter and began to sprint through the panic infused crowd, the exit his goal. Spike suddenly appeared before him, blocking the exit. Ryan stopped, pondering what to do.

"Alright," Spike said. "Let's just go peacefully, huh?"

Ryan then grinned. "I don't think so!" He pulled out his own gun and shot Spike without hesitation but instead of a bullet, a small blue pellet came out and splattered itself on Spike like a paint ball. The effects it had however was not similar for it hardened and left Spike immobilized.

"What the hell?" Spike struggled, his hangover magically appearing again.

"Ha!" Ryan spun his gun around his index finger. "Not so tough now, huh bounty hunter? -Ouph!"

Spike cocked his eyebrow at the now out cold bounty that lay on the floor. Looking up he saw the beautiful figure of the girl he was with. His grinned but it soon dispersed when he recognized her.

"Faye?" he almost yelled.

Her attire was different yet revealing like her usual yellow one. Spike didn't know skirts could be that short.

She smirked at him. "What luck. To have my date turn out to be a bounty."

Spike forgot all about his hangover yet again. "_Date?_"

"Yeah. When you pointed your gun at him and said he was a bounty, I just stayed low and awaited for you to screw up so I could get him all for myself."

"You...you...-"

Faye sighed as she began to tie up the bounty. Dumbstruck, Spike could only watch. She faced him yet again holding the dazed bounty by his arm.

"Either way, bounty or not, I still was going to get him all for myself," she said and smirked before walking away from Spike.

She enjoyed hearing his curses echo out of the bar and was glad he could do nothing about it since he was still tied up by the hardened blue goo.

"This is going to be fun..."

* * *

**I'M SO SOOOOOOORRRRRY!**

I haven't given up on this story...it's just that I was wrapped up with another one that I was working on in Fictionpress that I didn't have time for this one. But I will find time! I'm so sorry it took so long. Of course I **THANK YOU ALL **for your support and patience! Thank you! Sorry! Okay, I 'm gonna go crawl under a rock now...


	6. Six : Players

**Six : Players**

The object stood on an uneven surface, constantly bobbing in several directions. Its structure did not aid its problem, being a cylinder with pointed ends. The dark purple liquid that it held within its clear container waltzed along with the unsteady movements. A bark from below caused the vial to jump from its foundation and began to fall.

"Ein!" Ed said as she caught the familiar vial before it fell. "Ed almost had it that time!" Looking at the container in her hands she smiled at the purple liquid before carefully placing it on the top of her head. Giggling, she extended her arms out in an airplane position and began yet again her balancing act.

Ein began to run in circles around and though Ed's dancing legs, loudly barking as he did so. Ed's giggling only increased.

"ED!"

She halted, grabbing the vial on her head before it fell. "Huh?" She gazed at an irritated Jet who bored at her with narrowed eyes.

"Ed..." he crossed his arms. "What are you doing?"

Ed only smiled, Ein sitting by her. "Faye-Faye and Spike person?"

All of Jet's frustration and anger faded with a sigh. "Who knows where those two whack jobs are..." Ed only continued laughing.

"Hey, what's that?" Jet asked, noticing the vial for the first time. "It looks familiar..." His eyebrows shot up. "Hey! Isn't it that _thing_ you had a couple of days ago? I thought you threw it away."

"It did go away," Ed began to play with the vial on her head again, Jet only gazing at her with a confused yet hopeless expression.

"Ed."

She then threw the vial from atop of her head like a soccer ball to Ein who caught it in his mouth. Delight shown on her face. "Good boy, Ein!" Ed then turned to Jet.

"Edward saw it_ go away_ on Spike person's head. It exploded into a million, billion pieces on his big, hard head!"

"Hey! Then..."Jet placed a hand out and pointed at Ein. "Why do you still have that one? Where did you get these things?"

"Ed not find them!" she grinned. "Ein did!"

"What? Ein? Where?"

"In the other ship that landed with us! The funny grey one!"

Jet frowned. "Grey...You mean the one we docked next to in Earth!"

Ed smiled, continuing to play with the vial.

"Ed, how many of those do you have?"

Ed grinned. "Edward's secreeeeeeeetttt! It's what made Spike person go funny, wunny craaaaaaazy!"

Jet blinked. " '...funny, wunny, crazy?'...Do you mean whatever is in that vial is what's making Spike go so out of character? Gimme that vial! Let me analyze it!"

"Go Ein!" Ed yelled in delight as a bark was heard followed by a grunt from a fallen Jet.

_--------_

Spike looked at the blue goo on his finger in disgust. He let out a heavy sigh as he flicked it away. _It's going to take me forever to get this stuff out of my ears! Not to mention my hair._

Placing his hand back inside his pocket, Spike continued his walk to the Bebop. _That damn woman...This is all Faye's fault! But...Why was she with that guy? Was she actually out on a date with him?_

He was surprised at the wave of jealousy that overcame him. He halted and took his hands out of his pockets. "No way. If it takes till my last breath I swear..." Spike clamped both his hands into fists. "I will bring Faye to my bed!"

With a faster pace, he proceeded his stride to the Bebop.

_I will bring Faye to my bed! I will bring Faye to my bed! I will bring Faye to my bed! I will bring Faye to my bed!..._

"What happened to you?"

Spike stared at the sitting Jet from the top of the stairs. He had a bag of ice to his head and a cross look visiting his features.

"I fell," he bluntly stated.

"Oh," Spike didn't give it another thought as he walked down the stairs. "Where's Faye?"

Jet tilted the bag to get a better look at his partner. "She didn't come with you?" Before Spike could answer, Jet grinned, recalling Spike's condition. His smirk soon faded when he recalled the defeat he went through against the skinny, little girl in attempts to retrieve the substance that caused "Spike's condition." He sighed.

Spike did not notice Jet's actions. _I will bring Faye to my bed!..._

"So have you seen her?"

Jet's eyes squinted, noticing the peculiar substance on his partner's suit. "What is that blue stuff?"

"Never mind that. Have you seen Faye?

"No, I-"

The sound of the door sliding open was heard as Faye's laughter poured in. Both Spike and Jet turned towards that general direction. What they saw made them gasp out loud.

Faye still had on that mini skirt that seemed to have shrunk even smaller since last time Spike saw it. Draped around her shoulder was the muscular arm of a bulky man. His sharp blues eyes bore into Spike and Jet bringing a shower of uneasiness to the both of them. The arm around Faye drew her in tighter.

"And you say you _live_ with _them_?" his gruff voice emerged.

Faye laughed. "Don't think that way. It's more like they _live_ on _me_." She placed a hand on his chest. Disgust raced through Spike's being but was nothing compared to the green jealousy that brought shame to color of his hair.

"Let's go to my room, okay?" Faye's honey coated voice cooed.

The couple walked by the stunned Spike and Jet without even a glance from either of them.

Spike could feel his "dream" crushing around him.

_I will bring Faye to_...

"Wait, did she just take him to her room?"

* * *

Hehe. Hey, how are you all doing?

Okay, here's the next chapter...hehe...I think I'm having too much fun with this! That aside, I would like to **THANK YOU** all for everything! Take care,

Later!


	7. Seven : Curse Words

**Seven : Curse Words**

Spike wasn't sure if his pacing was heard outside of Faye's door. But if it was, she and her new "boyfriend" had shown no acknowledgment. Even so, that was not what was bothering Spike.

_What are they doing in there? _

Spike had been walking around in front of the door since Faye and that _guy _entered her room and, even up to this moment, he heard _nothing. _Not a sound of _anything._ What could they be doing? How could they _not_ be doing anything?

Frustrated to know the truth, Spike leaned closer to the door. Nothing. He placed his head inches away from it. Still nothing. Irritated, he plastered his ear right on the door and heard muffled cries of...nothing.

"How can they-!" Spike balled his hands into fists and resumed his pacing. _I hear nothing. No cries! No thumping! No moans! How can a guy resist someone like Faye?_

He halted and eyed the door. _Are they..._talking

Suddenly, a sly grin eased on Spike's lips. What if he were to "accidently" walk into her room? A false alarm of a fire? An emergency call of a bounty? The reasons were endless. Not only will he disturb whatever it is they are doing, but he can bring Faye with _him_ and work on his "dream."

Spike's grin evolved into a full blow smile. _Perfect!_

Pocketing his hands, he again began to walk closer to the door. _Hehe..._

Without any hesitation, Spike kicked open the door, hands still in his pockets and said, "Alright, Faye! You and your-" He cut himself short when he saw Faye's room was empty and dark. He blinked, then squinted.

"Faye?"

"Faye's not here. Or that beast of a boyfriend," Jet's voice rang from behind him.

"Fuck," Spike muttered, his teeth grinding together. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" His hands were out of his pockets and balled together. Facing Jet he was about to speak when he cut Spike off.

"They left almost as soon as they got here. Didn't you hear Faye's ship take off?" Jet spoke, the bag of ice still over his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Jet repressed a grin, knowing the truth. "Uh...I though you knew."

Spike grunted and raced over to the hanger. _My dream!_

Once inside his _Swordfish II_, racing through space, Spike halted. "Where exactly did they go to?"

For the first time in days, Spike found himself lost in a deep thought of concentration, trying to recall all he possibly could about Faye and where she would be found in a situation like this. Not surprisingly so, he came up without answers. But what did shock him was the deep sorrow that flooded him upon the thought that he knew absolutely nothing about the woman he was trying to find.

Quiet and pessimistic, Spike turned his ship off and let it float aimlessly in the darkly inked pool he was in.

_---------_

"Fuzzy?" a familiar voice came into the hallway next to Jet. He looked over to see Ed standing next to him, vial still in hand.

"Ed!" he yelled. "Give me that!"

She giggled and tossed it over to the nearby Ein who caught it in his mouth and raced off.

Jet sighed. "Now I have to go after the mutt...better check for more ice." He took a step forward when something in Faye's room caught his eye. Although it was dark and the hallway light did not offer that much light, the object was so well hidden it was obvious.

Walking inside Faye's room, Jet bent down in front of it. "What's this?" he spoke to himself as he lifted it up. Lifting an eyebrow at it in the dark, Jet thought it would be best if he brought it out in the light where he could see it better. Faye wouldn't be back for who know how long anyways...and with Spike at her tail...

Jet lowered the ice bag from his head and cradled the object in his other hand as he walked into the hallway light. He saw it.

"What...?"

* * *

Hey...hehe...¬¬'

Uh, SO SORRY! bow I know I took FOREVER to update and I'm sorry for that. To be honest, I had a writer's block and at times...I was just too lazy to continue...hehe...but don't worry! I will finish this story and will most likey update faster now that a summer-band free summer is coming up.

Once again..I'M SORRY and THANK YOU!


	8. Eight : False Encounters

**Eight : False Encounters**

Faye knew Spike was most likely looking for her. She couldn't explain it to herself how it was that she knew, but she did and although she did want to see him, she did not want to give him that satisfaction just yet. That's why she decided to walk around Mars a bit before going back to the Bebop.

"Faye," the man next to her barked. It was the same one she had taken to the Bebop earlier. Faye smirked recalling the look on Spike's face when she walked to her room with another man.

"I don't want you going back to that ship," he continued.

"What?" Faye spun towards him, surprised. "Why, Kei?"

He glared at her. "Too many men on that ship. You're going to live with me from now on."

Faye's stunned silence went unnoticed. She had not planned for it to go that far. In fact, everything seemed to have taken a new twist since she found that strange glass container in her room. It was half empty, leaking its purple contents onto the room carpet from the crack on its side. Faye remembered cleaning it up, its strange aroma sinking deep into her nostrils. She remembered how pissed off she was as she left the room to find out who left that mess on her carpet. But instead she found herself in a bar, surrounded by lustful men whom she felt an unknown and alien attraction to. That was how she met Kei. It had all been part of her plan to give Spike a taste of his own medicine but now…

She glanced over at Kei whose gaze was ahead as they walked through the busy sidewalk. Faye gulped. She couldn't let this go on as it was. Faye debated her possible courses of action. She could try to take him on but…she again glanced at him. He was huge, with a body frame of an elephant. She couldn't take him on.

What to do? Should she just…? Faye brought her sights to the ground.

_1…2…3…_

Kei grunted.

…_7…8…_

Faye inhaled.

"TEN!"

"What?" Kei turned towards Faye but she had already bounded away from him and was running people down in her attempt to escape Kei.

"Faye! Get back here!" Kei too began to sprint through the crowd.

_Gotta get away! Gotta get away!_

Faye turned a corner and bumped into a group of kids playing an unfamiliar game on the ground. Faye's feet brushed their pieces across the sidewalk, causing words their mother's wouldn't approve of to escape from the children's lips.

Another corner.

Faye halted, a gasp escaping her lips. _Spike?_

The lean yet tall body frame made its way towards her, green hair bouncing.

"No…"

It wasn't him, Spike did not have breasts bigger than hers. Slightly appalled and embarrassed with her confusion, Faye watched in the female version of Spike walk past by her.

"Faye!" Kei's voice reached her ears. Again she bounded away from the Kei's general direction.

_Oh shit! He's catching up! Run faster!_

Faye rushed inside a store and tried to blend in with the browsing customers. Casually trying to hide behind a shelf of condiments, Faye's eyebrow went up as she noticed what kind of store it was that she had barged into. She was facing the latest issue of _Playboy xx_, and was seeing a computerized picture of a woman who put even her, Faye Valentine, to shame.

An irritated eyebrow began to twitch. _Just my luck to run into a porn store! But then again…_

She noticed the men around her were paying an excessive amount of attention to her and she was loving it. Especially that handsome man by the corner of the room…maybe if she were to walk over and-

Again she inhaled, recognizing what she had caught a glimpse of. Instead of walking towards the handsome twenty year old, she walked towards what had caught her eye.

The man, haven obviously taken notice of Faye's intention to walk over to him, bowed his head in defeat when she had turned towards a different direction. Ego reduced in size, the man decided to stock up on another issue.

Faye had not notice how slowly she had begun to walk. The green mess she thought was Spike's hair turned out to be an overturned plant on top of a tall cabinet. Faye groaned in frustration.

_Why am I seeing that idiot everywhere?_

A familiar voice brought her attention to the entrance of the store. She peeked from behind the cabinet and to her misfortune saw Kei talking to the shop owner.

Faye turned away from the scene, walking towards the back of the store. "Back door…there has to be one here."

"Is that you, Faye?" Kei's gruff voice reached her ears.

Not bothering to turn and face him, Faye walked faster towards what she hoped was the back door exit.

"Faye!"

Her brisk walk evolved into a sprint, past the door and out into an alley way. Taking the left way, again Faye began to run.

She felt as if he was three feet behind her when in reality Kei was no where near her. Even so, Faye would refuse to stop until she reached her ship. Gasping as she came to a halt in front of the spacecraft parking lot, Faye paused to catch her breath. Exhausted and weary, Faye stumbled towards her ship. She halted several feet away from it when she saw a figure standing by it.

"Kei…" She felt like crying.

No, it wasn't him. This figure was tall and his hair cast a crazy shadow on the cement. His hands were inside his pockets and the way he was leaning on her ship was familiar.

Frustrated, drained, and on the point of tears, Faye shouted, "I'm not falling for that again! I've already seen you seven times earlier today! You were a plant, a woman, a little kid, an old man, a drunken loser, a tree, and a _lamp post_! You're _not_ Spike!"

As if her words were magic, the silhouette Faye was cursing disappeared, confirming what she had said. Sighing, Faye slumped on the ground.

"Am I imaging him now?" she softly cried out to no one in particular.

"Faye."

That voice drove goose bumps up her spine, causing her to sit up straight. Slowly turning around, Faye saw the person who spoke her name.

"No," she whispered. "Kei…I thought you…"

His bulky body frame swallowed Faye in a dark shadow as he stood over her.

"Why did you run, Faye? I was calling you but you didn't stop."

Faye was too worn out to stand up, much less say something sarcastic. Instead she merely looked up at his huge body frame.

"Uh…hi," she meekly said. Maybe there was still a little bit of strength left inside her after all. Unfortunately, not enough to run away.

"Ah, here you are, Faye," another familiar voice spoke.

She looked past Kei and her eyes widened.

"Spike!"

And this time he wasn't a lamp post.

* * *

Hello. Yes, I know…long time no see. Sorry about that. Hehe…erm….anyway…Yes, this chapter is a bit…"unfunny" when compared to the rest. Do not fret, in due time it will all make scene. Hehe…Until then. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will stop by next update. :) 


	9. Nine : Bruises

**Nine: Bruises**

"Hey, I know you," Kei spoke turning his attention towards Spike. "You're that guy that lives with Faye. Well not anymore. I'm taking her with me."

Spike looked down at Faye who was still slumped on the cement. "She doesn't look like she wants to go," he told Kei. "I'll take her back home."

Pulling his fist back without any warning, Kei swung at Spike. "Bastard!"

With fluid-like motions, Spike stepped out of the punch's way only to throw some of his own. One landed on Kei's left jaw bone, then his right jaw bone, another on his nose, and a third punch uppercutted his jaw. Before Kei could recover, Spike slightly lowered his frame so his feet could grip the ground better for the other three punches he delivered into Kei's stomach. Staggering, Spike's opponent wiggled on his feet but would not fall.

"Yob 'astaerd," Kei spoke through swollen lips.

"Sheesh. Fall down already!" Spike kicked his legs from under him causing Kei to finally buckle down to the ground. Spike loomed over him, his hands in his pockets.

Faye franticly crawled over to Kei's unconscious body. "You didn't have to kill him!"

"He's not dead," Spike slightly kicked his side and Kei grunted. "See?"

Faye finally picked herself up from the ground. She looked at Spike. "What the hell do you think you're doing here? Following me?"

"You're welcome for saving you. Damn."

"I didn't need any saving! How did you even know I was here?"

"Lucky guess," Spike grinned. In reality, he simply decided to stop by a local strip club, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Whatever," Faye pushed Spike out of her way as she attempted to return to her ship.

"You know. You look good in that skirt," Spike, to his amazement, said. His hand reached over and pinched the rim of her skirt. Faye froze mid-step. She quickly whirled around, causing Spike's grip to loosen.

She wanted to slap him, but she couldn't. She had liked what he said. What he did. "You!" was all she could say.

Suddenly, Spike's actions were really unexpected as he gently took Faye's arm and lead her away from her ship. "There's this bar nearby we can go to."

"Uh," Faye said as she hesitantly followed him. They were out of the parking lot when Faye turned back to Kei's body. She stuck her tongue out at him before he disappeared from view over the corner.

Inside, the bar was half full, mostly with men, who all stared at Faye. Spike kept an arm around her. _These asses aren't gonna get in the way of my dream!_ he thought as he glared at them all. Finally finding seats at a corner table, Spike and Faye sat. They ordered drinks which quickly arrived.

Spike could hardly keep his eyes off of Faye's chest. Her top was purple and tight, fashioned similar to her yellow one, with a single button keeping everything in. Every time she inhaled, the button would stretch within its slit and threatened to pop out. Spike anxiety grew with each breath she took. He then felt a light tap hit his head, and he painfully dragged his vision away to the object that hit him.

"Spike!" Faye yelled at him, throwing balled up napkins at his direction. "Stop staring at my boobs!"

"I wasn't!" he yelled back.

"Liar!" Faye threw more napkins until there weren't any left.

"Satisfied now?"

Faye grumbled.

Reaching for his drink in front of him, Spike's hand hesitated before touching the glass. His eyes had wandered again towards Faye's chest and she had just sighed heavily. The button was pushing out of its seams. It was going to happen!

"Ah! Spike! Watch what you're doing!" Faye yelled again. Once more, Spike painfully tore his vision away from the image of lovely breasts to see that in his distraction, he dropped his drink over the table and on Faye's lap.

Spike gulped. "I'm sorry I think."

"You think?" Faye stood up. Spike did too.

"Wait," he said. "There's an inn on the top of the bar."

Faye fumed at him. "And what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

_My dream!_ Spike thought and coughed. "I mean there's a bathroom upstairs."

Faye crossed her arms. "Lead the way then."

"Hold on. First let me pay for the drinks," Spike said and went towards the man standing behind the cash register. "One room for the night." The cashier charged him the room fee and gave him a key which Spike quickly pocketed as he scurried over to Faye who still stood with her arms crossed, drops of liquid running down her legs.

Spike's eyebrow perched up in amusement. _Oh yeah. Definitely going to fulfill my dream right now. _He lead Faye to the room he had been given the key too. Faye stepped inside.

"Are you sure this is the bathroom?" she said, slowly walking into the dark room. "It looks too big."

Spike tuned on the light to reveal the inn room. Faye spun around to face him, a crazed look on her face. "This is not the fucking bathroom," she spat.

"Nope," Spike said, closing the door. He took off his jacket and tossed it on a nearby chair. He sat on the bed and looked at her.

She stayed planted on her stop, trying to figure out what was his game. _Fine_, she thought. _I'll go with it, but I doubt it'll go far._ Faye reached for the towel that was folded on the table next to the chair Spike tossed his jacket on. Wiping her legs dry the best that she could, she took off her wet skirt and strode over to Spike.

Observing her actions, Spike immediately placed a pillow over his crotch area. _No! Must be brave! My dream! _He tossed the pillow aside. As soon as Faye sat next to him, he pushed her on her back, his hand hovering over her top.

_That damn button! You have teased me for the last time!_ Spike thought as he pulled off the button from Faye's shirt in triumph. The cloth over her breasts opened like a treasure chest finally allowing access to its fortune.

"My button!" Faye cried out, but she soon did not care as Spike's hands enclosed around her breasts and her legs enveloped around him. Half an hour later, Spike looked down at Faye's head as it was cradled against his chest. Both of them nude under the blankets.

_Mission accomplished!_ He grinned.

* * *

So I finally decided to take up fanfiction again...I've been wanting to finish this story for the longest time...(it's almost done :P)...but then my fanfiction stuff got earsed from my jump drive, and it just discouraged me for the longest time. This story is just for fun, so I hope you've been enjoying it so far. :D

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Ten : Revelations

**Ten : Revelations **

The crate was full of glass vials each housing in their own respective compartment. Jet picked one up. Purple liquid swirled inside. He looked down at the crate again. There were two empty slots.

He knew he would have eventually gotten to the bottom of this. He just had to wait for Ed to fall asleep, so he could explore her room. Jet grinned as he took the vial in his hand and left. He had to analyze the component quickly.

When Faye woke up she knew she wasn't in her room. The ceiling was unfamiliar. She closed her eyes again and turned around. Something fluffy hit her face.

"Spike!" she yelped.

The scream woke the sleeping bounty hunter. He looked at Faye with droopy eyes and smirked at her. Her heart suddenly fluttered at her thoughts. _I woke up next to Spike. This is kinda nice…_

Faye looked down at herself and realized the falling blanket was exposing her bare breasts. She quickly pulled the cover up. "What-!"

"Too late for that," Spike said, his grin growing. Something about seeing Faye flustered over her own body bare gave her an innocent radiance. _She looks so adorable._

"You…!"

Spike caught the slap she was about to give him.

"Admit it," he said his smile growing. "You liked it."

Faye stayed quiet. She did. And he knew she did. She looked at Spike's naked physique. She wanted to do it again. And he also knew that.

Ed popped behind Jet's shoulder. He saw her reflection on his computer monitor.

"Ed!" he yelled and reached over to grab her. "What is this?"

Ed looked at what he was holding and what was on the screen. She giggled. "It was Ein's idea!"

The little dog, hearing his name, bound into the room and gave a bark.

Jet sighed and let the little girl go, Ein jogging behind her on pudgy legs. Jet turned back to his computer screen. He found out what the vial was. It was from a company, now bankrupt, called Romantics. They made perfume and cologne that claimed to literally attract the opposite sex, though some claimed it had a reverse effect where the wearer would be uncontrollably attracted to those around him or her. Romantics ended up shut down because its secret attracting ingredient was extracted nectar from a rare and endangered plant.

Ed said she had taken it from a ship that had been docked next to the Bebop. Jet guessed those people were smuggling it. They hadn't counted on a genius yet curious little girl raiding their ship.

Spike and Faye finally returned late into the day. Jet stared at them as they entered the Bebop living space.

"What?" they simultaneously said.

"You two have been acting really weird lately," he said. He was sitting down on the crude yellow couch looking at the standing Spike and Faye.

They stared at each other, knowing the truth in Jet's words. They said nothing though.

"I think I know why," Jet continued.

"Really? And what would that be?" Spike asked as he cocked an eyebrow at his partner.

Jet turned his computer screen to face them. It held the Romantics profile and information.

"You were introduced to concentrated doses of this," he held up a purple vial for them to see. "It's the Romantics' special ingredient to their perfumes and colognes. They're out of business now, but their product made people attractive and attracted to the opposite sex. I think you were exposed to these vials, and– Since when do you wear skirts now, Faye?" Jet interrupted himself.

An irritated eyebrow raised on Faye's face. "What? I can't wear skirts? Why does everyone keep commenting on that?"

"So these vials' effects. How long do they last?" Spike asked ignoring Faye's outburst.

Jet sighed. "Well not long, according to the research. For women, it's supposed to last about a day at the most. The effect lasts double on men so about two days."

Spike and Faye stayed silent, staring at Jet. Faye was blushing as a vein throbbed in her head. Spike was hosting a twitching eyebrow over his right eye.

Jet did not see their faces as he turned his computer back to face him. When he looked back up, Spike and Faye were gone. He sighed.

"A buncha nut cases those two. But at least we're gonna be rich with this entire crate of rare nectar!" he said and gave a small, mischievous laugh.

"This whole…situation definitely lasted longer than two days," Faye said to Spike. They were in the Bebop hangar away from Jet and his prying ears.

Spike didn't say anything as he reached into his pocket and took out a cigarette. He lit it and inhaled. The smoke cascaded around them like a thin, silver snake.

"Spike!" Faye yelled, irritated at his silence.

"What?"

"Say something! About this!"

Spike placed his cigarette down. "I think I know the name of the plant Romantics was using. It's called Cupido. There was a legend to that flower. If two people smelled it at the same time, they would fall in love for a day. If they were still in love after that first day, then they were meant to be together."

Faye stared at Spike with wide eyes. She then slapped him upside the head.

"Hey!" Spike yelled. "Crazy woman! What's wrong with you?"

"What wrong with _you_? Are you saying that we're…"

"With a fucked up woman like you? I hope not."

Immediately Spike regretted his words as Faye's fist connected with his cigarette holding face.

"Take that back!" Faye yelled as she chased Spike around.

"No! You're fuckin' crazy!"

"I'll show you crazy, you bastard!"

Faye grabbed Spike's cigarette from his mouth and was about to shove it down his throat when a girl's giggling stopped her.

"Faye-Faye and Fuzzy are fuuuuny!" Ed laughed from the floor. She was standing on her head as she watched the two bounty hunters before her. Ein was sitting and panting happily next to her.

"Ed. What do you want?" Faye said as she threw Spike's cigarette on the floor and stepped it out.

Spike bent down and picked up the broken stick. "My cigarette…" he sadly said.

Ed pushed herself to a sitting position. "Faye-Faye and Fuzzy always were under the effects! It was Ein that finally put it aaaaaall together!" She giggled and Ein barked.

Spike and Faye looked at her queerly.

"What? What do you mean?" Spike spoke. "Do you know about this?"

Ed continued laughing as she ran away, arms extended into airplane wings. Ein followed closely behind.

Spike turned towards Faye and he felt a stirring in his chest…and his pants. He just wanted to have her. In more ways than one he was finding out. More than just…physical. _But why would I? She's a crazy bitch!_

"What are you staring at?" Faye gruffly asked.

"Sheesh! Nothing! Can't I…" he paused. "Can't I just admire you?"

Faye eyed him. "I guess so." She crossed her arms over her breasts. "But you can only look at my face."

"Well, you have a lot of leg skin exposed too," Spike smirked.

_I don't know what's going on, but I like this. Being with Spike,_ Faye thought as she gazed at that taunting grin.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but do you want to try and…see where it goes?" Faye quietly said.

"I get it," Spike said as he took out another cigarette, lit it, and rested it between his lips.

"So it's agreed then?"

"Yeah, but let's not tell Jet. He'll probably lose his beard too."

They walked towards the hangar's exit, their steps relaxed and casual. Then, they instantaneously stopped and looked at each other. The pause lasted for only a few moments until they began walking again, this time with their hands gently laced within each other's.

* * *

Yay! It's done!

It's been so long since I've written this that my writing style has changed. I tried my best to keep this chapter flowing with the rest of the story, so the ending wouldn't sound odd or forced. I hope I succeed.

Anyways...I hope you liked this story. I wanted it to be a funny/cute one.

**Thanks for your support and your reviews. :D**


End file.
